What If ( Rewritten)
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: Original story rewritten, only thing different? Bella's pregnant. See how this affects and stirs up the whole town of Forks including The Cullens. Normal pairings, leave me a review.


What If (Rewrite)

**I'm giving this another go, I was a young writer when I wrote it but it's my first story. Alas me giving my story more potential. Thanks everyone :) And leave me a review! I'm changing a few things**

**Bella will be four months pregnant when she comes to Forks, giving her more time with the Cullens but Nikkolette will still be born April 17****th**

**Adding some scenes and what not. **

It's been years since I've been here and seen my dad. But I had to, for a better life not just for me but my baby. They weren't here yet, but when they would be born into the best life possible. A small town, not moving to new houses all the time, away from Ryan. I was only seventeen, and four months along. But I guess I figured I knew what was best, or had an idea of how to get the best.

Arizona wasn't good for us, I lost almost all my friends, my mom just got remarried and would be traveling all the time. However my dad, was a small town cop who had lived in the same house since him and my mom were married. The town of Forks seemed like the right place to go, and so I did it. Two months into school, I decided now was the time even though mom wouldn't be moving for a few more months. I needed to get out of that place.

Before getting pregnant, I was in a bad place. I got into high school and met Ryan Andrews, he was one year older than I and was the boy everyone wanted. Somehow, I got him and changed just to be with him. Through school I was always the shy, quiet girl and had one friend; Jordyn. Ryan made me into a party girl, I never smoked or drank but I went out a lot and partied a lot. He even convinced me to have sex with him, and alas I got pregnant.

Abortion was never an option, and for a month or two I considered adoption. But I decided on keeping the baby. I knew it would be hard, but I chose it and needed to take charge in mine and my baby's life. Ryan didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, he gave me a hundred dollars and never talked to me again.

Thankfully the plane landed, getting me out of my thoughts. This plane ride was hell, I threw up five times and had a raging headache. This pregnancy did weird things to me, I had more of an attitude and much more emotional than I normally was.

My dad was there waiting for me with flowers. Charlie was never one to show his emotions, so the flowers were unexpected. He shyly hugged me and looked at the small carry on and pregnancy magazine in my hand. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea, but he had to get used to it. I remember calling home to tell my dad. He didn't say much other than asking the usual, and when I called to ask him to live in Forks he was surprised, but excited.

"So are you going to stay here when the baby is born?" Charlie said as we got into his police cruiser. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough being pregnant and the new girl, I had to ride around in this until I could get enough money to buy my own car. All of my money for now was going towards this baby.

"I think so, it'll be April when I have him or her. So I'll have the summer to get used to being a new mom and all. I won't even have to miss that much school." I said. My due date was April 24th, so I had a while to go but I guess with this kind of stuff you have to have everything planned out.

He nodded and debated on whether he should tell me. I guess he decided on telling me "So Bells," he began. "I uh knew you'd be here with the baby for at least a little while so I started working on a room for him or her. I moved down into the computer room, so you can be next to the baby."

I smiled over at my dad. "Thanks very much dad, you didn't have to do that though."

"Well even if you and the baby move away, I want you guys to come and stay with me."

My dad hadn't really seen me a lot growing up, I lived with my mom all my life down in Arizona and only came up every so often. During holidays when I was little I spent them here in Forks, but the older I got the more I wanted to spend time down with my friends and make sure my mom was okay. My mom was irresponsible, I guess, but I still loved her without a doubt. She was crazy, and spontaneous. Her hobbies changed every month, we had the gardening stage, the fitness stage and even at one point she wanted to sky dive; thank god I talked her out of that one or I would've had to go with her.

"We'll always come and visit dad, I want you to be around the baby as they grow up." I placed my hand on his showing him I did care about him despite not being around often.

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot. Now another thing, I wanted you to be able to get to where you need to go around here so I bought you a truck. When the baby comes we can get you something more safe if you want, but I figured for now it'd work."

I smiled "Thanks Ch..Dad. It really means a lot, and I'm sure it will mean a lot to little one when they're old enough."

Talking about my baby with my dad was weird, I mean I never saw myself living in Forks pregnant at seventeen. I always saw myself moving to Florida once I got done with high school and going to school. Maybe becoming a teacher, I couldn't even picture myself getting married and having kids. Now my vision changed, I would probably stay around here to keep the baby around family and do something small. But whatever I did I knew I wanted to not become a statistic, my child and I would _**not**_ be in poverty and I _**would**_ finish high school. These things were also important to my parents, I wanted to show them that I could do this. That was my moms main concern, that I would be too stressed and want to be a teenager. The way I saw it is, if I'm responsible enough to have sex then I am responsible for the consequences of having sex. I'm now responsible for a life, I had to be good for this baby.

We arrived at the house I'd known all my life, most things in my life were always changing so despite my hate for Forks, it was always nice to know one thing would never change and I could always call it home. Charlie wouldn't let me grab a thing when we got out of the car, so I stood in the living room staring at everything in the house. He never did anything with it over the years, all the pictures were the same, only new school pictures and most recently me with mom over the summer when I first found out about the baby. I was very small but the shirt I was wearing made it noticeable.

When I found out I was really depressed so my mom and her husband Phil took me to the gran canyon and we just stayed in a hotel for a few days and it was the first time people stared at me when I wore tight things. I learned to wear tight things, I mean if I wore something baggy to school people would stare longer trying to figure out things about my stomach. Now I know it sounded weird, but it was true. People know you're pregnant but they just try and find the stomach, if the belly's all out then people don't try and search for it. They just glance and move on, mostly.

My dad set all my stuff in my room, and put everything labeled "Baby Swan" in the room next to me, which used to belong to my dad. The room was vacant other than the few boxes I had for this baby, people had given me things that could be for any gender. I had some blankets, some outfits, diapers, the usual things. Most of it came from my friend Jordyn, she had helped me when I found out I was pregnant. She was the only real friend I had, most of the girls I partied with stopped talking to me when I found out I was pregnant. Even though she didn't party, we were still friends through that stage, and was a really good friend especially after I found out I was having a baby.

I walked around the room, imagining it now. Whenever I pictured life after the baby was born, I saw a little girl. I didn't know what it was yet, I hadn't had time since I chose to move here, but my next appointment I'd be finding out what it was. Jordyn helped me pick out some first names, but we'd only gotten that far. For girls I liked Nikkolette, Scarlett, and Artemis. For boys I liked Jace, and Lyle; I didn't have much for boys names. All I knew was I wanted them to have something unique, and different. I hated my name, you hear Bella everywhere. All the names Jordyn and I picked out were very uncommon and I liked them enough.

"So Bells, do you want to go out for dinner? Or want me to make something..?" Charlie said walking into the doorway of the yellow room.

I put the blanket that I was holding down and walked to my dad "I can make something, do you have any chicken?"

He stretched his head "Sorry Bella, normally I just get take-out or go over to the Blacks. There's a jar full of money for groceries, if you want to take your truck out and get around town you can?"

I sighed seeing the keys in his hands. It was quite tempting, even if it were for an hour to get out of the house. The past few months that all I did, spend at home. I didn't go to school the past few weeks. I did my work at home since the third week of school considering there were so many people and almost nobody cared about my feelings. If I didn't move then I defiantly would've done home schooling, and I considered doing it here but mom wanted me to interact with people before I had the baby making that impossible.

"Sure, I'll pick up a bunch of stuff. Want anything particular?" I asked as he handed over my keys.

He thought for a second. "Get me some of those chocolate peanut butter snacks, and some donuts please."

I laughed "Alright dad, anything you want."

Down in the driveway was a red truck, it wasn't anything fancy for sure but I guess it fit me. I liked it a lot, and besides I'd be able to get around with the baby and not make Charlie leave work every time I had an appointment, considering towards the end of my pregnancy I'd have one every week.

The inside smelt like peppermint, and cigars, which I'd have to clean out considering anything minty made me sick to my stomach. I still had some sickness during the day, but it wasn't as often as it used to be, thank god! I had horrible pregnancy symptoms, I was always tired and hungry and my mood swings were the worst of it all. Normally I was a shy person and didn't like being mean to people, but whenever someone annoyed me now it was as if I had to tell them whatever they were doing was annoying. Normally I felt bad and apologized for it, and they normally understood taking a look at my belly. It was small, but noticeable, sometimes if I wore certain tops I just looked fat.

The store wasn't hard to find, everything here was right together including the hospital. I'd passed the school on my way here, from what I could see it wasn't like my other school at all. For one it was ten times smaller, and it wasn't blocked off with fences and I doubted there were any security guards anywhere. Probably security cameras, and things like that but this was a small town.

As I walked in with my purse, I noticed everyone staring at me as I walked in. Since this indeed was a small town everyone probably knew who I was. I figured this is probably what it's like being a celebrity kind of, all these people know who you are but you have no idea any other there names. They know who you're related to, where you live, how old you are, it was kind of creepy if you asked me. I smiled at the ladies when I walked by, and made sure to touch my stomach letting them know that yes, I was pregnant.

I picked up a little bit of everything, giving me options on what to cook. My mom was never a good cook, so I had to pick up on how to cook if I wanted to not survive on McDonald's and Subway's fast food. I could make pretty much the usual stuff, and if I had a cook book I could make something interesting. Now becoming a mother I hoped that'd be hopeful skill, after all what kid wants to grow up on peanut butter and jelly completely?

Behind me I could hear whispers "That's chief Swan's daughter. I heard she's coming home because her mom didn't want her anymore."

"She looks like a delinquent child, I hope her father can keep her in check." The other whispered looking me up and down from the back.

Getting tired of hearing people's whispers I got the guts to turn around and say something. "I'm living here because I'm pregnant, I made the choice myself. I'm not a delinquent, this was an accident from a stupid choice to not use protection. I can keep myself in check, unlike you grown women." I turned around and took my cart out of the store still earning myself some stares.

I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears from my cheeks, emotional rollercoaster. I think that's the worst part, not the emotional part but the people. It was my choice to see this through, and now I'm seen as a bad kid. Being a teen mom doesn't make you a bad person, it just means something happened and you ended up having to grow up a little quicker. The assumptions people made about you, they made you mad and really upset. Some of the things the girls in my school said about me were the worst things I'd ever heard in my life. People who didn't even know me called me a slut, and one girl I'd been "friends" with came up to my face and told me I was making a mistake, and I'd never be anything but a washed up whale taking care of a bastard child. Those were the kinds of things that made me want to beat the statistics, I wanted to be happy and be something.

In the parking lot I started to unload the groceries but found myself having trouble trying to bend my body in a way that I could load the bags without hitting my tummy.

"You look like you need some help?" A girl's voice said.

I turned around and saw a girl probably my age, a little shorter than me with brown curly hair, and blue eyes. She smiled at me and looked at all the bags I had left to load into my truck. "That'd actually be kind of great, thank you."

She took the bag out of my hand and extended her free hand forward. "I'm Jessica Stanley, I prefer Jess though."

"Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you."

Jessica picked up more bags and talked contently while doing the task. "I know who you are, everyone's been talking about the fact that we're getting a new girl."

"Great," I mumbled "I was hoping it wouldn't be a big deal but so far I'm assuming my arrival will be."

She laughed " Well, not to be rude but everyone's probably only obsessed with you coming here because your pregnant, we've only had another girl be pregnant. It's a big deal here at Forks high."

I rubbed my little bump "I figured people would know about this, but I mean I was assuming my dad would be too embarrassed to say anything."

All the bags were loaded into my truck and packed away. "Well, if it helps I don't think it's a big deal. I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Bella don't be afraid to ask me for help tomorrow." She sent me a friendly smile as I got into my car.

On the way home I thought about the fact that everyone at school, or mostly everyone already knew about my pregnancy. The plus to that was I wouldn't have to tell me when they wanted to know if I was fat or pregnant. The bad side, there was more than one to this, people wouldn't stop staring ever, and I wouldn't make much friends. I mean who wants to be friends with the pregnant new girl, at least it was only November.

As soon as I was in the driveway Charlie was out on the porch ready to help me get out of my truck, and even get the groceries out. I noticed another car in our driveway, obviously meaning we had company.

"Dad, whose here?" I asked as he almost had everything out.

He huffed "I hope you don't mind, but my friend Billy and his son Jacob wanted to come and see you." We walked inside slowly "You and Jacob used to play together when you were little, and his sisters Rach and Rebecca."

I slightly remembered but those memories were very foggy, since I hated coming to Forks I tended to block the memories from ever randomly coming to mind.

I sighed "Yeah, I don't mind. Do they know..?" I touched my bump so I wouldn't have to say it.

"Yeah, they were actually here when you called me. But don't worry Bells, they are totally supportive of you and this baby. They're like family, and Jacob won't say anything to the kids."

Sitting at our kitchen table was a boy probably fourteen or fifteen drinking from a soda can. He was dark, and had long black hair. He was a cute kid, to be honest he would probably be good looking when he got a little more mature and grown-up. On his face, and his father's were big smiles. I noticed Billy was in a wheelchair, no casts or anything proving that it was just a small injury and he'd be walking in a few weeks.

Jacob got up and gave me a hug. I wasn't going to stand there like a fool so I hugged him back despise not seeing him since we were toddlers. "Hey Bella, it's been forever."

I smiled "Yeah, it's nice to see you." I had no idea what to say to these people, making the silence uncomfortable.

Billy rolled himself over to Jacob, Charlie and I. He looked up at me and smiled "Not so little anymore Bella, you're all grown up now."

"Yeah, how're you guys doing?" Now I was just making small talk.

Billy went back over to the table while Charlie put things away in random cabinets. "We're good, but we want to hear about you."

This was my most loathed question, especially at this time in my life. "Pretty good, I'm in my second trimester and haven't been having as much morning sickness so that's definitely making life easier."

We all laughed together making it known that we could joke around with each other, and I could say things about my pregnancy without making it awkward. After talking a little longer I got up and began making some chicken Alfredo. I made it enough that it was almost like second nature, my mom made me make it once a week and since I'd been pregnant I could barely stand it. I always wanted ice cream, and anything bad for me. Of course I made myself eat healthy, but all I wanted to eat was chocolate peanut butter ice cream.

The time came for Jacob and Billy to leave considering it was a Sunday night, before they left Charlie and Jacob cleaned up not wanting me to strain myself. I could do things and would be able to for a few more months, but Charlie was too worrisome to let me do anything. Sometimes I just wanted to be Bella and be able to do things Bella would do but I guess I wasn't really Bella anymore. I was a mom, or would be in a few months, Bella the mom.

"I'm going to go to bed Dad, but thank you again. For everything, really." I hugged him holding on for a few seconds. Being with my dad made me sad knowing my baby would never get to know the feeling of hugging their father, appreciating something they've done for them. It meant that I'd have to give them many more hugs and kisses.

I got into my bed, already in sweats and turned on my bedside fan. I always woke up in sweat after the bad dreams I had. They were the worst dreams I'd ever experienced most of them revolving around death and losing my baby. The thought of losing this baby made me scared and feel lost despite them being safe in my stomach. I knew lots of things could go wrong, this baby could be still born, the cord could get wrapped around their little neck. But I pushed these thoughts out and replaced them with good things, like wondering how it'd feel when they actually kicked instead of just little flutters that I could only feel.

Losing a bunch of people who I used to be close with made me become more attatched to my baby, despite not knowing them yet I loved them a lot. No matter what I'd be there mother, and they'd be my child. It scared me, would I be good enough for them? Could I be completely happy and be a good person? Or would I fall into the statistics?

The tears fell and hit my pillow, I wiped them and closed my eyes giving my poor brain a lot. Stress wasn't good, and I tried not to overthink about things, but I was just that kind of person. I read into things more than they need to be, and get worried about scenarios.

Surprisingly my normal bad dream was replaced with a nice dream, in a meadow. It was covered in flowers and was honestly breath taking. I had no idea where this place was, let alone if it was even real but I fell in love with it. It was so vivid, and brought me thoughts of sunshine and sparkles, warmth. I had no idea what it meant, but I could only hope I'd one day visit this place. I didn't want it to end, I was content with just being in this field. As my dream came to an end, I looked down at my hands and saw them wrapped in a pale pair. Before I could look to see who the hands belonged to, my eyes shot open.

"Bella, it's time for school." Charlie shouted.

** Hope you guys like this much better :) Leave me a review. **


End file.
